Otro Ocupa Mi Lugar
by Srita. Rossy Kou
Summary: * * Hola, les voy a contar mi historia...una historia donde él ocupo mi lugar...donde él se llevo lo que mas ame...UA. Una historia contada por un chico de hermosos ojos azules


OTRO OCUPA MI LUGAR

Hola!! No puedo evitarlo!! Es que hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza y tantos sentimientos en mi corazón…tengo que sacarlo de alguna forma y que mejor que escribiendo!!

Este fics se me vino a la mente desde hace unos Díaz y hoy lo pude escribir…he de confesar que en mi niñez fui fan de Darién…él era mi principe azul, pues yo solo había visto la primera temporada de sailor moon…y pues me enamore de él…ya después a mis veintitantos años que vi la serie completa y que conoci a Seiya…me enamore perdidamente de él…se adueño de mi corazon y a veces por mas que trato de revivir un poco del amor que un día le tuve a darien, pues no mas no puedo…porque siempre se me viene a la mente mi seiya…y pues ni modo…espero que les guste este fics…

OTRO OCUPA MI LUGAR

()()()()()()()()()()

Era una noche de verano, hermosa noche, el cielo limpio dejaba ver el esplendor de la luna nueva, las estrellas la acompañaban. En el bar de un lujoso hotel, se encuentra un joven de bellos ojos azules, su mirada reflejaba tristeza y dolor…bebe una y otra copa de licor para tratar de no sentir eso que quema su corazón…son dos años desde aquel día en que descubrió la verdad, son dos años de lenta agonía…sabe que no puede odiarlos ni guárdales rencor, lo sabe porque ama a ambos…la vida le jugo mal…no…no fue la vida fue…fue el amor…una lagrima sale de esos hermosos ojos…un hombre más viejo se acerca a él y le pregunta qué es lo que le pasa…él joven levanta la cabeza y lo mira…le dice que su corazón murió hace dos años, el viejo le responde "¿_quieres enterrarlo hoy?", _él le mira sin poder entender_…-Si, si quieres enterrarlo hoy, cuéntanos, saca todo ese dolor, compártelo con nosotros…A ver muchachos, este joven tiene algo que compartir, ¡escuchemos por favor!- _él mira asombrado como todos los del bar se voltean y dirigen su mirada hacia él, esperan a que comience su historia, él puede ver en sus ojos que no hay malicia ni morbo…si no todo lo contrario…él ve un interés y comprensión…él sabe que no se burlaran…-_"esta bien, _sonríe, _les contare mi historia, pero antes quiero que pongan este disco"- _el viejo lo toma y puede ver la escritura que hay en él…_Otro ocupa mi lugar, Miguel Gallardo…_

Hace algunos años conocí a una linda joven, tres años menor que yo…en ese entonces ella cursaba el último año de prepa mientras que yo ya estaba en la universidad. Era una chiquilla hermosa, ojos azules como el mar, sus facciones finas y angelicales, su cabello dorado como el sol, aunque su cuerpo ya era el de una mujer, ella aun conservaba su inocencia, su peinado era algo singular y siempre llamaba la atención, eran dos coletas que parecían no tener fin…ella tenia un circulo de muy buenas amigas, era muy querida por ellas, cómo no quererla, si ella sabia alegrar, divertir y dar mucha paz y esperanza…La primera vez que la vi fue en el centro de videojuegos y cafetería de mi mejor amigo…la vi jugando con otra chica muy parecida a ella físicamente, aunque competían y se peleaban, ambas siempre sonreían a carcajadas, fue su sonrisa y alegría la que me conquisto, su forma de ser tan despreocupada y vivir solo el momento…solo el presente…

Yo era un tipo solitario y con un solo amigo…tenía a mi familia y a mi hermano, tan diferente de mi…tan parecido a ella…quizás fue por eso que me enamore de ella…por su luz, por ser como era…me aferre a amarla y a conseguir que se enamorara de mi…fue difícil porque no le simpatizaba, pero poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza y amor…_el joven agacha la cabeza y hace un movimiento de negación, toma nuevamente su copa y bebe un poco mas de ese liquido_…ahora comprendo que no fue su amor el que me gane…sino solo fue su cariño y su amistad, en ese momento mis ojos vieron lo que mi corazón quería ver…y no lo que realmente era…se que para ella también así fue, ella pensaba que también se había enamorado…pero no fue así..

Ella me metió en su circulo de amigos, con ella conocí el verdadero significado de la amistad, fui muy feliz, compartimos cumpleaños de todos, fiestas de navidad y año nuevo, nuestros tres aniversarios juntos…fui tan feliz, por fin había encontrado una persona con la cual compartí mis tristezas, mis alegrías, mis logros, mis fracasos, tenia a alguien que me escuchara, me consolara y me amara como era… todo eso lo tenia de ella, pero ella no lo tenía de mi…_la gente se sorprendí ante esta confesión…_si señores, ella me dio todo eso y yo no le demostré mucho…la ame, la amo…en verdad la amo…pero no solía demostrárselo, ella necesitaba sentirse amada, necesitaba saber que la amaba, ¿Qué si se lo demostré? Si lo hice, pero me hicieron falta palabras, caricias, detalles…cosas que él si le dio…

_Fui tu gran amor,_

_Tu eco en tu voz,_

_Tu amanecer,_

_El compañero de tu ayer_

_Te di mi alma y mi hogar…._

Él llego cuando yo me fui a realizar mi internado fuera del país, llego y sin saberlo para sustituirme. Fue un año el que estuve lejos, pero trate de tener contacto con ella, a través de cartas, por teléfono, por msn, pero no fue suficiente, no para ella…ella resintió la distancia y sin querer fui yo el que unió sus caminos…un día le pedí que fuese a la presentación de un grupo musical que recién había llegado y que cantaban muy lindo, además le dije que le tenia una pequeña sorpresa y que no quería que faltara…ella fue…se arreglo de la mejor manera, se veía tan linda con su vestido primaveral, su tradicional peinado y su hermosa cara, lo supe porque ella me envío una foto…la primera foto con él…en el concierto el vocalista era él, y le había pedido que le dedicara de mi parte la canción de _"Ángel" (Robbi Wiliams, Ingles/Yuridia, Español)_, que dijera que era de su novio que la amaba mucho y que siempre la tenia en mi mente…él así lo hizo, canto como siempre…y fue ahí donde todo comenzó para ellos y todo terminaba para mi…

_Mi juventud, mi soledad,_

_Ame tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa,_

_Tus defectos, tus caricias, _

_Y ahora otro ocupa mi lugar…_

Lo que a continuación les cuento mis amigos, lo supe porque lo leí de su diario, ella lo dejo sin querer en mi departamento…ese día ella fue con sus amigas, ellas estaban emocionadas porque conocerían al grupo de mayor éxito del país y del mundo, además de que sus tres integrantes estaban realmente guapos, decían ellas…él no la conocía a ella, pero desde que salió al escenario sus ojos se encontraron con los de mi amada, sus miradas se toparon y ambos sintieron que jamás podrían desprenderse…él le dedico la misma canción a dos chicas diferentes, pero sin saberlo se la dedico a la misma persona…ella sintió dentro de su corazón algo diferente a lo que había sentido conmigo, se asusto, se confundió…pero él le ayudo a aclarar sus sentimientos…después del concierto, sin quererlo ambos se encontraron, se presentaron y se tomaron la foto con el grupo de amigos…el primer roce para ellos fue algo mágico y maravilloso…ella no le quiso dar su nombre y él le dio el que usaba como cantante…cuando le pregunte si le había gustado mi sorpresa ella fue sincera y me dijo que si, pero ese si fue tan vacío…no quise ver en esos momentos que algo había cambiado en mi niña…me cegué a seguir creyendo mi fantasía…

A partir de ese día ambos se frecuentaban, se buscaban, salían juntos, él la hacia reír, se divertía con ella de esos pequeños detalles que ella admiraba de la vida, él veía la vida a través de ella y ella de él…él la supo conquistar con demostraciones que yo nunca le di…la llevaba a cenar, le mandaba flores, dulces, comían, reían, lloraban, se enojaban, disfrutaban y Vivian como dos jóvenes que se quieren comer al mundo…él le demostró su amor…él la amo con su corazón, sin miedos ni egoísmos…

_Otro duerme junto a ti,_

_Él se lleva lo que ame,_

_Sin pensar que mi camino se acababa,_

_Que sin ti no valgo nada,_

_Ahora otro ocupa mi lugar,_

_Otro calmara tu sed…_

Él en un año le dio lo que yo no le di en tres, él la hizo feliz…_él joven ya no puede contener las lagrimas y sus ojos azules dejan escapar el dolor que lleva en el corazón…_tanto fue el amor que ella le tenia que pronto se olvido de mi, ya no respondía mis cartas, no contestaba mis llamadas…me preocupe pero dude que alguien pudiera ganarme su corazón…fui iluso, me confíe lo se…él se lo gano…me arrebato a la mujer que más he amado en el mundo…ella no pudo decirme a la cara que ya amaba a otro…a él le dijo que había tenido novio antes de conocerlo y que aun no terminaba con migo…él acepto porque la conocía y sabia que era sincera…pero a ambos aun les faltaba saber algo que a los tres nos causaría un dolor inmenso…sobre todo a mi…

_Es difícil olvidar, _

_Comprender que ayer_

_Te tuve entre mis brazos,_

_Y Ahora eres de mi hermano…_

Así es amigos, el que me robo el amor de mi novia y me destrozo el corazón, fue él…mi hermano…Los descubrí cuando por sorpresa regrese, lo primero que hice fue buscarla a ella, fui a su casa pero no había nadie, la busque con sus amigas, pero nadie me dijo nada…como no la encontraba…decidí buscarlo a él y pedirle ayuda para encontrarla…fui a su departamento y ahí los encontré a los dos…muy felices…muy contentos… ella borro su sonrisa al verme…él se lleno de confusión…

_Y quiero huir, quiero llorar,_

_Quedarme aquí, echar andar,_

_Romperlo todo y empezar…_

Si, quería huir, quería llorar, mi mente no quería comprender, no quería aceptar la realidad…ella lloro por causarme ese dolor…él seguí sin entender, yo no decía nada…él me pregunto _"¿Qué pasa Darién?" "¿conoces a bombón?" _, ese fue el apodo que mi hermano le puso a MI Serena, ella abrió sus hermosos ojos azules demostrando sorpresa…sus lagrimas caían…de mi boca no podían salir las palabras…ellos no sabían nada…Devi decirle el nombre de mi hermano, debí decirle que él era el vocalista principal del famoso grupo Trhee Lighs…debí decirle que mi hermano era el gran Seiya Kou…a él debí decirle que el amor de mi vida era Serena Tsukino…debí haber hecho tantas cosas!!...

_Adiós te digo adiós, _

_Y sin volver la vista atrás,_

_Me iré despacio en la mañana,_

_Con la vida destrozada_

_Mientras otro ocupa mi lugar,_

_Otro duerme junto a ti…_

Les dije adiós, después de una semana llena de dolor y tristeza fui a buscarlos, primero platique con ella…Serena me contó como fue que él la conquistó…como fue que ella se enamoro…me dolió, pero quería saber qué me había hecho falta, en qué había fallado…la perdone…aunque no tenia nada que perdonarle…ella simplemente se dejo llevar por el verdadero amor…fui feliz con ella…Serena me regaló los mejores momentos de mi vida…le desee lo mejor…y porque la amaba la dejaba libre…aunque mi corazón permaneciera muerto…

_Él se lleva lo que amé, _

_Sin pensar que mi camino se acababa,_

_Que sin ti no valgo nada,_

_Ahora otro ocupa mi lugar,_

_Otro calmara tu sed…_

_Es difícil olvidar, _

_Comprender que ayer_

_Te tuve entre mis brazos,_

_Y Ahora eres de mi hermano…_

Después lo busque a él…a mi hermano…tan diferente de mi…tan parecido a ella…al abrir él la puerta, ambos nos miramos, sus zafiros denotaban tristeza y dolor…el amor era cruel con los tres…él vio mis orbes azules, vio mi inmenso sufrimiento…yo no solo sufría por perder a mi amor…sino también por saber que mi hermano, mi mejor amigo…me había quitado a la mujer que amaba…comprendí que Seiya no se lo había propuesto o que lo hubiese hecho por maldad…comprendí que él se enamoro perdidamente de ella, comprendí que su destino era estar juntos…me dolió, me duele aun…me abrazó…le correspondí…lloramos juntos…me pidió perdón por haberme causado tanto dolor…cuando escuche eso…no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y evocar las mismas palabras que me dijo serena…en verdad eran tan parecidos…él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse, irse lejos y dejar que yo fuera feliz con ella…pensé en aceptar…pero no podía hacerlo…ambos se amaban…no podía tenerla a la fuerza y mucho menos sabiendo que ama a otro y ese otro es mi hermano…le dije que era no era necesario…le dije las mismas palabras que a ella…_porque los amo quiero que sean felices…_me agradeció…hice lo mismo, él le daría la felicidad que yo no pude darle…

Desde ese día me fui y solo les mando una carta…quise alejarme y tratar de olvidar, pero han sido dos años…dos años que no lo he logrado…siento como si fuese ayer…siento que mi corazón sangra de la misma manera que aquella tarde…ellos están apunto de casarse, son felices…me alegro por ellos…esta ha sido mi historia queridos amigos…es la historia de mi amor…de mi dolor…

_Todos lo miran y sienten su dolor, pueden sentir el sufrimiento de haber amado y de haber perdido ese amor…Darién vuelve a tomar su copa y de un solo trago se la termina…se levanta y saca su cartera para pagar…el viejo le dice que no es necesario que él se las invita…él agradece, toma su chaqueta y da media vuelta…antes de eso el viejo lo llama y le dice…"El amar y querer no es igual joven…tu amaste, entregaste el corazón…siéntete feliz por ello, pero recuerda que no debes cegarte, tienes que ver que la otra persona también sienta lo mismo por ti…"_, Darién le pregunta con mirada triste _-¿Cómo voy a saber que la otra persona me ama de verdad?- _el viejo con una sonrisa le responde "_cuando la mires directo a los ojos y puedas ver su alma y en ella te veas a ti…en ese momento sabrás que ella te ama, cuando veas sus ojos brillar solo de verte…cuando coloque tu mano sobre su corazón sabrás que solo te pertenece a ti…"_

Él sonríe y continua con su camino, siente que en ese día y en ese momento enterró su corazón muerto y que ahora tiene otro nuevo…siente tranquilidad y una inmensa esperanza…sale del hotel y camina rumbo al puente…en un momento mira al cielo y contempla su belleza…en el puede ver reflejado el rostro de Serena y Seiya, lucen realmente felices…y él también se siente feliz por ellos…estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y viendo las estrellas que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien…

Ay!!- dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos rojos, mientras caía al suelo…

Lo siento!, lo siento!!, venia distraído, en verdad lo siento!, estas bien?- dijo Darién mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse…

Ten mas cuidado!- dijo un poco molesta y aceptando su mano…cuando ambos se estuvieron frente a frente, su miradas se cruzaron…él no pudo dejar de ver esos ojos color rojo fuego y ella se quedo prendida de esos intensos ojos azules…

Discúlpame! ¿Puedo invitarte un café para remediar mi distracción?- invito Darién a la chica…

Esta bien…

Darién, Darién Chiva…

Mucho gusto Darién, soy Kakkiu Kou…

Kou?- pregunto extrañado…

Si, por?

Nada más, bueno…solo que conozco a alguien con el mismo apeido- dijo él

Si?, nada mas no me digas que conoces al famoso y gran Seiya Kou, por favor!!- dijo un poco divertida la chica

Pues, la verdad si- dijo un poco decepcionado…

No me digas??, que chico es el mundo eh…pero te aclaro que no soy nada de él…ni pariente cercano ni lejano…bueno solo fuimos muy buenos amigos cuando estuvo en Francia…pero él se fue con su grupo a realizar una gira y le perdí la pista…lo quería tanto…dijo algo melancólica…

Lo querías??- dijo ya triste, pensando que otra ves se repetía la historia…

Si, como un hermano…pero bueno, nos vamos a tomar el café?- dijo sonriente y coqueta Kakkiu…

Si claro, vamos- contesto más alegre Darién al saber que solo lo quería como aun hermano…

Mientras caminaban, él pensaba que ya era hora de darse otra oportunidad…él lucharia por ser feliz…ahora seria diferente…ellos le habían enseñado a amar de verdad…él cambiaria y ahora sería libre…demostraría sus sentimientos y borraria de su mente y corazón aquella frase de "_Otro ocupa mi lugar"…_

()()()()()()()()()()

Qué les pareció eh??. Bueno, se que tengo dos historias que tengo que actualizar, verán en el _El amor se equivoco_ ya estoy reelaborando el siguiente cap y en el del Soberano del universo, también ya esta en marcha….gracias a las que me dejan rr…porque me alientan aseguir escribiendo…en verdad gracias y a las que leen pero no dejan…pues dejen, es algo bonito, para nosotras que escribimos, saber su opinión…así es que no olviden dejar uno en este fics..

Ah…otro regalo para mi seiya!!


End file.
